


Friends with Benefits

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Skye start a friends with benefits kind of arrangement</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Skye heard the door to Jemma’s apartment slam closed, causing her to frown at Jemma as she re-entered the room. “Everything ok?” Skye asked.

"I just had to deal with Ben, the guy just doesn’t take no for an answer. He demanded I let him in," Jemma sighed, rolling her eyes as she fell down onto her sofa, resting her elbow on the back and probing her head up on her fist.

Skye’s frown deepened and her eyes hardened at those words. “What do you mean? He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

"No. No no. He just wanted to hang out tonight but I just need a break, you know?"

Skye opened her mouth to answer but stopped when her phone buzzed against her legs. She glanced down at the screen before pinning Jemma with a glare. “It’s Amanda.” Skye pointed at Jemma as she stood up. “If you’ve jinxed me talking about clingy lovers.”

"Amanda is your _girlfriend_ , Skye."

Skye let out a disgruntled noise as she left the room.

Jemma rolled her eyes at her friend, picking up her glass of wine and folding her keys up under her as she levelled her eyes on the TV.

Skye entered the room a few minutes later. “Women are needy,” She sighed as she fell down on the sofa beside Jemma, leaning down to pick up her beer from the floor before settling comfortably against her friends side. “Like, what part of ‘I need me time’ doesn’t she understand?”

"Maybe it’s ‘cause you are spending your ‘me time’ with someone else." Jemma offered, her eyes not leaving the movie that was playing. "What did she say?"

"Oh, she dumped me." Skye said nonchalantly and Jemma whipped her head around to look at her.

"I’m sorry."

"I’m not. The girl was mad clingy. What is it with some women and wanting to spend every living moment together?"

"If it makes you feel any better men are that same."

"Why would that make me feel better?"

"I don’t know. Maybe it’s nice knowing that both genders are equally clingy."

"It’s really doesn’t." Skye shook her head.

"What is it you want? A string of girls, a different one every other night?"

"Nah," Skye took a swig of her beer and shook her head. "I just want what we have but with sex, you know? The movies and the videos games."

"There’s a phrase for that. Friends with benefits."

"Yeah!" Skye agreed, nodding as she pointed over at Jemma. "Yeah, exactly. A friends with benefits kind of thing. No relationshipy obligations, just fun."

"Yeah. I don’t wanna feel guilty for not spending time with someone. And I definitely don’t wanna go down on a guy because I feel like it’s what a girlfriend is supposed to do." Jemma sighed, letting her head fall to the side to look over at Skye. "Have you ever done that. It’s fucking gross and I guarantee you that you are most definitely not getting off that night because the guy lasts five minutes."

"See, that’s one thing I can’t complain about. Sex with women is great, and I sure as hell don’t have a problem going down on one."

"We should do it." Jemma said nonchalantly, taking a drink of her wine.

"Do what?" Skye asked, her eyes remaining on the TV as she drank her beer.

"Sleep together." Skye almost choked on the liquid she was midway through swallowing when Jemma said those works, sputtering and coughing as she sat up, Jemma lightly pounding on her back. "You said it yourself. A relationship like ours but with sex."

"Yeah but- I mean, I didn’t mean it literally."

"Why? What is wrong with me?" Jemma frowned, reminding Skye all to much of a wounded puppy.

"Well, for one you aren’t gay."

"Yeah, but I’m not going to fall in love with you, Skye. It’s just about sex."

"Oh, so you are just using me for my mad skills in bed?" Skye arched her eyebrows, grinning over at Jemma.

"Of course not. I still wanna hang out and stuff."

"You’re serious, aren’t you?"

"Yeah." Jemma nodded, and Skye was completely thrown by how calm Jemma was while talking about this. "Of course, there will need to be some ground rules."

"Like?"

"Ok, give me a second," Jemma bounced off the sofa, leaving a confused Skye in her wake.

"Where the hell are you going?" Skye called but Jemma ignored her and skipped off into her room. Skye frowned to herself, finishing the last of her beer, raising her eyebrows when Jemma bounced back onto the sofa with a notepad and pen. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Ok," Jemma announced, poking the pen into the paper after writing something down.

Skye peered over to see she had written ‘sex rules’. “Really, Jem?”

"Do you want to do this or not, Skye?"

"I don’t remember ever saying I did."

Jemma looked up from the paper, raising her eyebrows at Skye. “Well, do you?”

Did she? It was only sex after all, this was exactly what she wanted. No strings attached kind of set up. And Jemma was hardly the worst looking person she knew, far from it, actually, but she valued the woman’s friendship and didn’t want to ruin it for a couple of good nights.

"Things won’t get weird?"

"That’s what the rules are for." Jemma said, tapping the paper with the end of the pen.

"Ok. Ok, sure." Skye agreed, somewhat reluctantly, trying to sound as calm and uncareing as Jemma did, sitting up a little straighter and folding her legs under her. "We will lay down some rules but if I’m still unsure about this after that then…"

"Yeah, of course, just the rules. There’s no pressure, Skye." Jemma assured, smiling calmly at Skye, pretty much erasing what little doubt Skye had about this then and there. This was Jemma, her _straight_ friend, of course she wouldn’t get clingy and let things get weird.

"The first and main rule; this," Skye started, pointing between the both of them. "Our friendship is what comes first."

"Of course," Jemma nodded, quickly scribbling down ‘1) Friendship comes first’. "And number two should be no getting to clingy. But that doesn’t mean we can’t just call each other up for a, what would you call it?"

"A booty call."

"Yes. Yeah, you can call up whenever for a, uh, booty call. But you can’t get mad if the other person is busy."

"Yeah, ok."

"And, of course, it is no strings attached so dating other people is allowed." Jemma said as she quickly wrote down the rules.

"Either one of us can call it off at any time, no questions asked."

"You can’t brag about it to your friends." Jemma said pointedly, raising her eyebrows at Skye.

"I wouldn’t. Not that you aren’t something to brag about, of course you are, but I just- I wouldn’t." Skye shrugged.

"Ok, I believe you." Jemma nodded, lightly nudging Skye shoulder with her own, like they were just chilling out talking about what happened in last nights episode of The Bachelor and not laying down rules for them to _sleep together_. "And is this staying between us?"

"Well, I think we should be able to tell Bobbi and Fitz, them being our best friends and all."

"Well that’s a given." Jemma agreed, tapping her lip with the pen.

"You have to tell me if you ever feel uncomfortable and we can stop, maybe play mario." Skye said, drawing Jemma’s attention to her. "I know you’ve never done this before, with woman, but I can teach you if you aren’t sure. And if you are even a tiny bit uncomfortable just bat me on the head and tell me to stop, I wont be mad."

"I’m not going to bat you on the head, Skye." Jemma rolled her eyes, gently hitting Skye on the forehead with the pen, making Skye scrunch her eyes closed and grin. "And you probably will have to teach me the basics but I’m a fast learner."

Skye blinked at the sultry tone of Jemma’s voice, Jemma was a lot of things to her but sexy hadn’t been one of them, until now.

"Well, practice makes perfect," Skye replied coyly, grinning charmingly at Jemma and Jemma hummed, nodded her head slightly.

"I get it now."

"Get what?"

"How you managed to pull a constant stream of girls."

Skye looked a little offended at Jemma’s words. “What, didn’t you get it before?”

"Well, obviously you’re beautiful and a real sweetheart but you pull girls in a matter of hours, they don’t know you’re a sweetheart, but you doing _that_ , I get it."

"I don’t know if that is a compliment or not."

"It is, I’m calling you charming."

Skye smiled at that, “Well, thanks.”

"Where are we with cuddling?" Jemma asked, rolling her eyes at Skye.

"I don’t see why not, we cuddle now."

"But this is different."

"True. I think no cuddling after, we either get up and out of bed or we stay in bed but just don’t cuddle. But we can still cuddle like we do when we watch TV or whatever."

"Sounds fair." Jemma agreed, quickly writing that down before handing Skye the notepad.

'SEX RULES  
1)Friendship comes first  
2) Don’t be clingy (booty calls are ok)  
3) No strings attached, dating is ok  
4) Anyone can call it off whenever they want, no questions asked.   
5) It is no one else’s business, just ours (and Bobbi and Fitz)  
6) No post-sex cuddling   
7) Most importantly, have fun’

Skye laughed at the last rule, handing the pad back to Jemma. “God, you are such a dork.”

"If this makes you uncomfortable we can just forget you suggested it and finish watching the movie."

"I didn’t suggest it." Skye argued and Jemma grinned, telling Skye that that is exactly the reaction she was expecting. "And I want to, I do, I just don’t want to ruin out friendship."

"That why you set rules."

"Why do _you_ want this to happen so badly?"

"You said about never having any complaints with sleeping with girls," Jemma shrugged. "I’ve maybe had three orgasms in my life, two of which a gave myself."

"Seriously?" Skye look completely bewildered by that information. "Fuck, I’ve had more than that in one night."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Skye chuckled, "I was exhausted for the two days afterwards but yeah. Orgasms aren’t as allusive as guys want you to think. Hell, I could probably give you three within the next couple of hours."

"Prove it,"

Skye studied Jemma, the corner of her lip hooked up into a little smile. Why was she fighting this? They had rules and she sure as hell wanted it just as much as Jemma did.

"If you loose the use of your legs for a while after you can’t blame me."

"If I loose the use of my legs after I will order your favorite pizza once I gain use of them again." Jemma shot back, lightly holding onto the collar of Skye’s flannel shirt as she stood up.

Skye watched Jemma stand, getting to her feet herself when she felt a light tug on her collar.

"Bedroom?"

"Yeah," Skye agreed, her throat feeling unnaturally dry as Jemma lead them into her bedroom.

"I never thought you would be so quiet." Jemma said teasingly once they reached her bedroom, closing the door and turning to look at Skye.

"I’m not I’m just a little thrown. You are a lot of thing, Simmons, but I didn’t think sexy was one of them, you are too innocent to be sexy. At least that’s what I used to think." Skye explained, reaching out to grab onto Jemma’s tie and gentle tugged her in closer, her hands landing on the girls hips before sliding around to grip onto her ass. "God, your beautiful."

"Is that something you should be allowed to say?" Jemma whispered.

"It wasn’t one of your rules." Skye shot back cheekily. "Besides, I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you." Jemma swore, her hands slinging around the back of Skye’s neck.

"No, you trust friend me this is different. You aren’t going to let yourself go fully if you don’t trust me." Skye leant down, gently kissing Jemma’s top lip before whispered. "But that’s what foreplay is for."

Jemma let out a little squeal of surprise when Skye’s hands slid down to just behind her knees and picked her up.

"You’re strong." Jemma squeaked, her hands clutching onto the back of Skye’s neck, he fingernails digging into the skin there.

"You sound surprised." Skye smirked, tilting her head back a little to kiss Jemma and walking forward to press Jemma’s back again the door.

Jemma let her jaw slacken, her tongue meeting Skye’s as they kissed slowly and her legs wrapping around Skye’s waist.

Skye grinned a little when Jemma moaned against her mouth, pulling away and dragging her lips across Jemma’s jaw, down to the Brits neck. “What are the rules on hickeys?” Skye asked, testing the waters with a little nibble to the skin just under Jemma’s ear.

"Uh," Jemma groaned, her head falling back and a little to the left which gave Skye a definitive answer. "Yeah. I can use make up."

Skye hummed against Jemma’s neck, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Jemma’s neck before biting down a little hard than the last time, testing just how far she could push Jemma, and was somewhat surprised by the moan that left the British woman’s lips.

"How thin are your walls? I have a feeling you aren’t exactly quiet."

"I don’t care," Jemma murmured, a gravelly tone to her voice that sent a little jolt down Skye’s spine, as she pulled Skye’s face up and kissed her, much more eagerly than before. "I hate my neighbours anyway."

Skye laughed softly against Jemma’s lips, walking them over to the bed and carefully laying Jemma down, crawling up the woman’s body, her fingers going to work on Jemma’s shirt, loosening her tie but didn’t take it off before sliding the shirt off Jemma’s shoulders.

Jemma’s own hands landed on the bottom of Skye’s shirt and tugged it upwards, knowing enough of the top buttons were undone for the shirt to just come right off.

Skye worked on getting all of Jemma’s clothes off, sliding her own jeans off when the woman under her was completely void of clothes.

Skye froze up a little, staring down at a flushed, and entirely naked, save for the lone tie wrapped around her neck, Jemma.

"What’s wrong?"

"Nothing, I’m just a little scared." Skye admitted, her fingers gentle ghosting up Jemma’s sides

"Hey," Jemma coaxed Skye to look her in the eye, her hand sliding round to the back of the woman’s neck. "We can stop, just say the word."

"I don’t want to." Skye assured, leaning down to gently kiss Jemma. "Tonight is about you, ok? We can do the teaching thing later."

"But what about you?"

"You’ve only really gotten off three times in your life, don’t worry about me."

"That doesn’t seem fair." Jemma frowned, her head falling back against the pillow and a little choked moan left Jemma’s lips when Skye ground her hips down against hers.

"Don’t argue with me." Skye muttered against Jemma’s ear, taking her ear lope in between her teeth and nibbling lightly.

Jemma nodded jerkily at Skye’s demand, her hands finding their way into Skye’s hair as Skye’s mouth moved down her neck, stopping briefly over Jemma’s collarbone to bite and suck on it before continuing downwards, down the valley between Jemma’s breasts.

Skye’s left hand moved to cup and kneed Jemma’s left breast while her mouth moved to the right one, her teeth nipping at the skin just under Jemma’s nipple before she took the hard bud into her mouth.

Jemma’s hands tightened in Skye’s hair and an embarrassingly loud moan left her lips as her back arched up against Skye.

"It’s a good job you don’t like your neighbours because I’m almost positive they won’t like you after I’m done with you." Skye teased, her hand skimming down Jemma’s stomach, her fingers barely even touching the woman’s skin but still managed to draw a shiver from Jemma.

Skye felt Jemma’s nails dig harshly into her scalp when her finger when she slowly pressed her finger against Jemma’s clit.

One of Jemma’s hands moved to claw at Skye’s back when Skye brought her lips back up to Jemma’s, kissing Jemma who was already panting slightly. “Are you sure?”

"Skye," Jemma whined as Skye’s fingers stalled on her clit.

"Tell me you’re sure."

"I am, Skye, I’m sure." Jemma swore and Skye nodded, pressing a lingering kiss to Jemma’s lips before pulling back to look to woman square in the eyes and moving her fingers a little further down, sliding through the woman’s wet folds.

Skye relished in the way Jemma’s eyes fluttered closed and her mouth made a definitive ‘O’ shape while her head fell backwards and her hips left the bed.

Skye kissed Jemma’s throat, her lips faltering when she heard a word she honestly didn’t think Jemma would say during sex.

"Harder,"

Licking her way back up to Jemma’s ear Skye whispered, “Tell me what you want?”

"Harder. Please, just… Harder." Jemma breathed, her nails digging harder into Skye back and, God, this would never be how Skye would picture Jemma in bed.

Skye dragged her teeth down the hollow of Jemma’s neck before moving back to the girls ear, nibbling lightly on it. “Tell me if I hurting you, understand?”

Jemma nodded and before she could even blink Skye had undone the knot of the tie that was still hanging loosely around her neck and had flipped Jemma onto her front.

"What are you…"

"See, the thing I always find astonishing is that," Skye whispered hotly against Jemma’s ear, straddling Jemma’s thighs, causing the Brit to shiver at the hot wetness she felt against her skin. Jemma was so focused on the feeling of Skye against her that she didn’t even care much about the tie being wrapped around her wrists and tied to the headboard above her head until she came to realise that she couldn’t move her arms. "It is always the quiet ones you need to watch out for. The timid ones are the ones who seem to like to be fucked harder, who like to play a little rough." Skye front was now pressed fully against Jemma’s back, her hand slithering in between Jemma and the mattress while the other hand gripped onto the woman’s hair, pulling her head back and a little to the side to give Skye better access to her neck. "And the girls who seem to be more bold, who seem to have a little fight in’em, well, you would be surprised just how submissive those kind of girls are."

"What-" Jemma started but it trailed off into a breathy groan when Skye bumped her finger against her clit, apparently finding Jemma’s neck something akin to a chew toy. "What kind of girl are you?"

"Me? I’m the kind of girl who fucks you whatever which way you want. All you gotta do is ask." Skye pulled Jemma’s head back to look the woman in the eye, more so to see if she was actually doing ok, her fingers rubbing excruciatingly slow circles around her clit. "Tell me, how often is it you get what _you_ want from a guy?"

Jemma had managed to brace herself up on her elbows, her head tilted back to look at Skye was hooded eyes. “Never.”

"And what do you want?"

Jemma’s legs twitches and her hips bucked forward slightly, whether it was because Skye had dragged her short nail across her clit or because of the tone of Skye’s voice, neither of them were really sure.

"I just- I wanna feel good." Jemma breathed, a loud, potentially embarrassing, moan leaving her throat as Skye’s fingers wandered lower, tracing the girls entrance and her palm bumping against her clit.

"How do you propose I make you feel good?"

"Just- I don’t know."

"How about this;" Skye groaned against Jemma’s cheek when Jemma moaned out her name, bucking her hips against Skye’s fingers that had slowly, teasingly, entered her. "I fuck you stupidly slowly, until you are withering and groaning for me just to do _something_ , to go _faster, harder._ Then I will take you within seconds of an orgasm then…" Skye trailed off and Jemma whined, her hands gripping onto the headboard.

"Skye, please."

Skye smirked, kissing Jemma’s lips before taking the bottom one in between her teeth and tugging on it.

"Then," she whispered, feeling her own stomach begin to knock at the whinny, needy moans Jemma was emitting. "You are going to let go of all of that pent up frustration, you’re just going to let yourself go and feel it."

Jemma nodded jerkily, her hands straining against the tie to try and reach Skye’s hair or scratch at her back just, anything. “Harder, Skye. Please.”

"Well, that didn’t take long at all." Skye grinned, her thumb pressing roughly down on Jemma’s clit as she pushed her fingers a little deeper into the woman and curled them. She repeated this movement several times, biting down roughly on Jemma’s skin and unable to stop herself from grinding down against Jemma’s ass, meeting Jemma as she ground down on Skye’s hand.

Then with a breathy moan of Skye’s name Jemma’s head fell forward against the mattress and her entire body went completely ridged before she went limp again.

Skye ran her nose up the skin on the back of Jemma’s neck, placing a kiss at the base of the girls hairline. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Jemma shook her head, unable to really do anything but that, and Skye moved to lie next to her, untying the tie and worrying her lip at the sight of the red marks on Jemma’s skin.

"I think I owe you pizza." Jemma breathed.

Skye chucked, her fingers gently rubbing Jemma’s wrists. “Yeah you do.”

Jemma sighed, turning her head and keeping her eyes closed.

"You are full of surprises, aren’t you?" Skye teased, running her fingertips along Jemma’s neck that was now sporting bruises and bite marks.

"Is it bad?"

"Mmhm." Skye hummed, her eyes moving from Jemma’s neck to the woman’s face. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Jemma opened one eye to look at Skye, smiling lightly at Skye. "I’m just still trying to get my baring again. It has never felt like _that_ before.”

"That’s because you’ve never gotten what you want." Skye shrugged, moving a strand of hair out of Jemma’s face. "Sure, you’ve gotten off before but not the way you wanted." Skye explained, grinning over at Jemma. "Which, wow, little Jemma Simmons likes it _rough_.”

"Nothing about you surprised me."

"Well, for what it’s worth, I’ve never tied a lady up before. _That_ was new to me.”

"Are you usually in control?" Jemma asked, smiling when Skye pulled the cover up over them.

"Yeah. I’ve tried not being a couple of times, didn’t like it." Skye explained, getting up out of bed and heading towards the door.

"How come?" Jemma asked, and Skye turned looked back at her to see the woman openly staring at her bare backside.

"I just haven’t trusted anyone enough to have that kind of control over me."

"You didn’t trust the people you dated?"

"Sure," Skye leant her shoulder against the door frame. "But there is trusting them there is that kind of trust. I dunno, it’s just takes a lot of courage to let someone see you so… _bare_."

"You realise how bare you are right now?"

"Physically, sure. But that kind of trust calls for being bare mentally and emotionally, too."

"Do you trust me?" Jemma asked, folding her arms under her head.

"To some extent, yeah."

Jemma nodded, smiling at Skye. “You’re beautiful, you know?”

"Is that something you should be allowed to say?" Skye repeated Jemma’s earlier words, grinning over at the woman as she squinted at her.

"Bite me,"

"You’d like that, wouldn’t you?" Skye teased, pushing herself off the doorframe and turned around.

"Where are you going?

"To get you some water," Skye called as she padded towards Jemma’s kitchen.

Jemma was on her back when Skye entered again, surveying the marks on her wrists.

"I’m sorry, do they hurt?" Skye asked, handing Jemma one of the bottles she had and climbed back into the bed beside Jemma.

"No. And thank you."

"Sure,"

"Are we done for tonight?" Jemma asked, uncapping the bottle and taking a drink.

Skye shrugged, taking a drink of her water before setting it on the bedside table. “Do you think you can handle anymore?”

"As long as I don’t need to stand up." Jemma joked and Skye chuckled, rolling over and positioning herself over Jemma.

Jemma chuckled as Skye kissed her.

"How do you want it this time, love?"

"I want you to teach me." Jemma breathed against Skye’s lips, trailing her fingers up Skye’s spine. "And then I want you to back up your big claim that you can get me off more than three times."

"Yes, ma’am."


	2. Chapter 2

 

Skye’s entire body was aching, sure she had had marathon sex before, multiple times, actually, but no one seemed to last as long as Jemma did. After the third time girls were usuallybegging her to stop but not Jemma.

"Jeez, what are you scowling at?" Bobbi asked, jumping up onto the counter of the breakfast bar beside where Skye was standing, nursing a cup of coffee.

"Nothing. Here, eat." Skye handed her roommate a plate of pancakes, rolling out the niggling kink she had in her right shoulder.

"Thanks." Bobbi smiled, using the side of her fork to cut off a chunk of one of the pancake. "Where’d you get to last night?"

"I stayed at Jemma’s."

"Oh. I could swear you have that ‘freshly fucked’ glow about you."

"I wanna tell you something but you can’t tell anyone, yeah? Not anyone down at your lab or any of our friends. No one."

"Come on, Skye. You know I wouldn’t tell anyone something if you tell me not to."

"Jemma and I kinda came to an agreement last night."

"Yeah?"

"We are sleeping together. Friends with benefits kinda thing.

"You’re what?" Bobbi frowned, her breakfast seemingly forgotten as she levelled her eyes on Skye. "Jemma Simmons? As in scientist Jemma Simmons? As in your _friend_ Jemma Simmons? My coworker Jemma Simmons?"

"Do you know another Jemma Simmons?"

"What makes you think that this is even remotely a good idea?"

"Well, after the way she was whining for it last night I…"

"No. No no," Bobbi cut in loudly, shaking her head, holding her hand up to stop Skye. "I don’t wanna hear it. And this is going to end badly."

"We have rules Bobbi."

"So do the government but there are still people in jail." Bobbi arched her eyebrows accusingly at Skye as she slid off the counter top and took the last bite of her pancakes before setting the plate in the sink.

"Don’t give Jemma hassle at work, Bobbi." Skye warned.

"Have you even slept?" Bobbi asked, pulling on her jacket.

Skye grinned behind the rim of her cup. “The last thing on our minds was sleeping.”

"Then get some sleep because we are all hanging out at Jemma’s tonight, hopefully you two can keep your pants on for the duration that we are there."

Skye rolled her eyes at Bobbi, “Don’t say anything, yeah? We kind of agreed that it stays between me and her, but we could tell you and Fitz.”

"Of course I wont say anything." Bobbi huffed. "I wouldn’t, even if I wanted to. Thinking about little, polite Jemma Simmons having sex just feels wrong."

"She is an animal in bed, believe it or not." Skye said, laughing when Bobbi groaned.

"Goddammit, Skye." Bobbi snapped, zipping up her coat and heading for the door. "Get some sleep before tonight, will you?"

"Who is all going?"

"Me, you, Jemma, Fitz, Hunter, Tripp, Sharon, Darcy and Gwen. Not everyone could make it, Natasha, Parker and Stark are all working."

"Ok, I will pick you up at work at seven, you can come back and get changes then we can head out."

Bobbi hummed, opening the front door and calling, “You both better behave.” Before leaving the apartment.

—

"You look like death." Fitz said as he walked up beside Jemma, resting his hip against the lab bench and frowning down at the girl.

"Jeez, cheers, Fitz." Jemma huffed, squinting down at culture she had in her hands. "What are you even doing here, the engineering lab is one floor down?"

"I know I just wanted to ask what was happening tonight?"

"Everyone is just coming over to hang out and to watch that American football Tripp and Skye are so into." Jemma waved her hand when she set the Petri dish down. "I don’t understand the appeal myself."

"What the hell is that?" Fitz hooked his finger around the collar of Jemma’s shirt, pulling it down to reveal the bruises he could only see the top of.

Fitz looked a little closer, now able to see the faint bruises Jemma had tried, and apparently failed, to cover up.

"Did you have sex with Dracula last night?"

"Fitz," Jemma hissed, looking around to make sure no one had heard him. The only other person in the lab was Gwen and she was occupied with Peter to be listening to them. "Can we not talk about this here? You can come over early tonight, I will tell you then."

"At least tell me his name and bank balance?"

"Fitz!"

"I’m kidding." Fitz held his hands up in defence. "Kind of."

"We can talk tonight."

"Fine. I will see you at five." Fitz sighed, turning to leave.

"Hold up, Leo. I will walk you out." Peter called, pecking Gwen on the lips and jogging to catch up with Fitz. "See you later, Simmons."

"Bye, Parker." Jemma replied, turning her attention back to her samples.

"So," Gwen hummed, leaning back against the bench beside Jemma, crossing her arms across her chest. "Who was he?"

"Fitz." Jemma frowned, "You know Fitz."

"No, who did you sleep with?" Gwen grinned a little and Jemma’s hands stalled briefly.

"What do you mean?" Jemma asked, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"Oh, come on. I haven’t seen you so… Relaxed in God knows how long. Plus, you are never tired and you look like you didn’t even sleep last night." Gwen accused, sliding up onto the bench.

"You really aren’t supposed to sit up there."

"And not to mention that poor job you’ve done on your neck. The guy must be an animal."

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Yeah, there is no way you’re going to be able to hide it from everyone tonight." Gwen gave Jemma a somewhat sympathetic smile before perking up again. "So? What’s his name?"

"You don’t know him. He is an old friend from uni." It’s wasn’t a total lie, Skye _was_ an old friend.

"Huh. Well, what’s he like?"

"He’s lovely, a real sweetheart. He is caring and gentle and just… Lovely."

"Yeah yeah. But is he hot?" Gwen grinned at Jemma.

"Yeah. He’s… Yeah, hot. He has the nicest brown eyes."

"God, Jemma. You’re so British." Gwen teases, rolling her eyes and perking up slightly when she noticed Bobbi enter the lab. "Hey, Morse. Little Jemma here got herself a man, a feral man by the looks of things."

"I haven’t- it’s nothing serious." Jemma assures, turning to look at Bobbi who strolled over to her, whistling when she noticed the bruises on Jemma’s neck.

Jemma looked slightly worried when Bobbi gave her a little grin because Bobbi obviously knew it wasn’t a man in Jemma’s life, it was her best friend that gave Jemma those badges of honour and a sleepless night.

"Someone had a good night last night."

"How long were you both at it?" Gwen asked and it took everything in Bobbi not to scrunch her face up in disgust.

"I don’t know. We went into bed a little after midnight, I had to be up for work at six. I’d say about five hours." Jemma shrugged bashfully, shrinking away under Bobbi’s glare.

"Five hours! Where the hell did you find him?"

"Don’t you have work to do, Stacey?" Bobbi raised her eyebrows at Gwen.

"Shit, yeah. Those samples should’ve be out the shaker five minutes ago." Gwen rushed over to the machine.

Jemma smiled nervously under Bobbi’s gaze. “Good morning, Bobbi.”

"I bet it is." Bobbi teased, pulling in her lab coat, adjusting the collar and lapels.

"Did she…"

"Yeah," Bobbi nodded. "And she’s my best friend so regardless of what I think I’m gonna support her but do you really think something like this is a good idea?"

"It’s really not a big deal. Skye and I are good friends."

"Ok," Bobbi nodded once.

"Why? Was Skye ok this morning?" Jemma asked unsurely.

"Yeah, she said exactly what you did, that it wasn’t a big deal." Bobbi shrugged. "Just try and not jump each other tonight, hm?"

"We won’t- it isn’t like that." Jemma rushes out, a blush creeping up her neck.

"Skye’s a good looking woman, are you sure you will be able to help yourself?" Jemma knows Bobbi is kidding but can’t help feel like she has to defend herself.

"She has always been a ‘good looking woman’, and of course I am attracted to her or else I wouldn’t be able to sleep with her, but it’s not like you are thinking. It’s just about helping each other out."

"Someone’s defensive." Bobbi said in a sing-song voice, grabbing a pair of gloves and moving to her bench.

—

Skye knocked on Jemma’s door, ignoring Bobbi who was talking beside her because she’d warned her about giving Jemma a hard time at work and that was the first thing she had made a b-line to do.

"Are you going to give me the silent treatment all night?"

Skye didn’t say anything and Bobbi was about to try and defend herself again when the door opened.

"Hey, come on in." Jemma smiled, opening the door a little wider.

"Everyone here?" Bobbi asked, walking past Jemma.

"Hunter is in the living room." Jemma answered knowingly, grinning cheekily at Skye when Bobbi huffed.

"Sorry about her, how she acted at work. She’s in the dog house for what it’s worth."

"It’s quite alright, she is just rather intimidating." Jemma smiled as Skye entered her apartment. "Your pizza is in the kitchen.

"My…" Skye frowned, not understanding why Jemma had got her pizza at first but then it hit her. "Oh. Thanks."

Jemma gave Skye a coy little grin as she sat down beside Fitz, leaving enough room for Skye to sit beside her.

"You didn’t say you had pizza." Hunter frowned, standing up to greet Bobbi with a peck to the lips before making a b-line for the kitchen.

"Just bring it in here, Hunter." Skye called, kicking off her shoes and falling down on the sofa in between Jemma and Gwen.

"Did _you_ know Jemma’s got herself a man?" Gwen asked, drawing a frustrated groan from Jemma.

"She has?" Skye raised her eyebrows in mock surprised, glancing over at Jemma before returning her gaze to Gwen. "No, I had no idea."

"Yeah, he really chewed up Jemma’s neck. He must be good, I’ve never seen Jemma so unwound, she is usually so tense."

"Hey!" Jemma protested.

"It’s true, Jemma, you’re always so tense."

"See. Whatever that guy did for you it’s obviously worked" Gwen hummed. "And if you ever get done with him you could pass him on to me."

Skye couldn’t stop the laugh the left her lips then gaining a smug looked from Gwen, thinking Skye was laughing at the joke her had just told. “I’m sure Parker would love to hear you saying that.”

"Peter can join in." Gwen shrugged and this time Skye, along with everyone else in the room, laughed along with Gwen’s joke.

Hunter came back in with the pizza, handing a slice to everyone who wanted one before sitting down beside Bobbi.

"Who is playing tonight?" Jemma asked.

"Cowboys and Giants." Skye answered, looking down at Jemma as Bobbi handing her a beer. "Are you actually going to try and understand it tonight?"

"I try every time we watch it but I just don’t get it."

"Maybe I could teach you?" Skye offered with a sly grin.

"You _are_ a good teacher." Jemma played along.

"You are just a fast learner." Skye’s lips formed a coy little smile as she turned her attention to the tv that was playing the pre-match show.

"Who should I route for?"

"Well, the Cowboys are looking like the better team but, statistically, and I know you love numbers, the Giants win against the Cowboys when they’re playing at the Giants stadium." Skye explained. "So, it’s up to you. Winning statistics or team statistics."

"Well, winning statistics mean more, team statistics can vary when you take into consideration the personal lives of the players or anything else that may cause the players to be off their game."

Skye grinned down Jemma, raising her eyebrows when the woman stopped speaking. “So, what team?”

"The Giants."

"Good," Skye nodded, taking a gulp of her beer. “‘Cause I’m routing for the Cowboys."

"How about if the Giants win you have to bring me a hangover cure breakfast tomorrow?"

"That’s a big claim for someone who doesn’t know shit about this sport." Skye grinned but nodded anyway. "But sure. And if the Cowboys win you have to make me breakfast when we wake up tomorrow."

At first Jemma didn’t know what Skye meant, why would she be here for breakfast, then it clicked in her mind just what Skye meant.

"Oh," Jemma muttered, her throat suddenly dry and her cheeks considerable warmer. "Ok."

Skye was grinning smugly behind her beer, her eyes leaving Jemma in favour of the cheerleaders on the TV.

Skye was a lot more touchy-feely than she usually was, one hand always either on Jemma’s shoulder or arm or, much to irritation of Jemma, her thigh.

Contrary to Jemma’s reasoning, the Giants lost, but Jemma couldn’t really bring herself to care when Skye pressed her up against her front door after they had said goodbye to everyone, ignoring Gwen and Darcy’s curious looks when Skye didn’t follow them out, and kissed her like it was something she had been itching to do all night.

—

Jemma had seen Ben another twice in the two weeks following that night but dumped him at the end of the second night because he just wasn’t doing it for her.

Skye had gone out a few times within the two weeks but never ended up leaving with anyone, either because Jemma had called her to come over or because she was just getting everything she needed from Jemma that she didn’t really feel the need to take someone home.

There had been nine booty called in the fourteen days, though Jemma tried to say they should stop doing it on ‘school nights’ only to call Skye up within two days.

The only different between their usual video game sessions, and not an unwelcome difference in Skye’s opinion, was that they didn’t tend to be fully dressed. They would have a shirt and a pair of panties on at most. Or in Jemma’s current case, _Skye's_ shirt.

"You can’t _do_ that, Jemma." Skye huffed, motioning towards the tv where Jemma was using power ups they had both agreed they wouldn’t use. "That’s cheating!"

"All’s fair in love and war, Skye." Jemma said with a smug little grin and Skye narrowed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to wipe the grin right off of her face.

"Ok, you wanna play dirty, that’s fine by me." Skye shrugged, clambering across the sofa to sit behind Jemma, her legs either side of the woman’s torso.

"Skye," Jemma said carefully, her eyes not leaving the TV. "What’re you doing?"

"Playing the game." Skye shrugged nonchalantly, holding the controller in front of Jemma, her eyes remaining on the TV and she placed a slow, open mouthed kiss on Jemma’s neck.

Jemma drew in a breath, “Skye. That’s not fair.”

"All’s fair in love and war, Simmons." Skye smirked, biting down on Jemma’s neck, causing her movements on the screen to falter.

"Skye." Jemma moaned, somewhere between a frustrated and a turned on moan.

"We made a deal, kid, no using those power ups."

"I’m older than you!" Jemma snapped, her head rolling to the side as she tried to keep her attention on the game and not give Skye the satisfaction of beating her.

Not that Skye was paying the game any mine anymore. She had abandoned the controller in favor of running her fingertips up the inside of Jemma’s thigh while the other hand worked its way under Jemma’s shirt.

Jemma gasped when Skye’s fingertips pressed gingerly against her underwear, her head falling back against Skye’s shoulder only to have the woman tut and stop in her movements. “No, you were so into the game.” Skye brought her lips up to Jemma’s ear and husked, “Play it. You die I stop until you respawn.”

"Skye," Jemma whined.

Skye brought the hand from under Jemma’s shirt up to her chin, pulling the woman’s head around to face her before kissing her, giving her bottom lip a sharp tug with her teeth and whispering, “Play. The. Game.”

Jemma swallowed and nodded, biting down on her lip as she unpaused the game.

Skye waited for Jemma to start playing again before unbuttoning Jemma’s shirt, not that many of the buttons were done up anyway.

Skye moved to palm Jemma’s breast, her other hand skimming back up her leg and her fingers pressing harder against her clit.

Skye grinned against Jemma’s neck when she gasped, completely distracted by Skye so she didn’t notice her character being shot down.

"Whoops, you should really pay attention." Skye sighed, pulling her hand away only to have Jemma grab the wrist of the hand that was between her legs.

"No, Skye, don’t." Jemma whined, attempting to push Skye’s hand back but Skye resisted, softly kissing Jemma’s neck.

"We had a deal, Jem."

Jemma let out a little frustrated, and cute if Skye was to admit it to herself, huffed, rapidly hitting the start button to get her character to respawn quicker.

Once Jemma’s character was back in action Skye allowed Jemma to push her hand back before she returned both hands to the controller.

Skye nibbled on Jemma’s jaw, pinching the Brit’s nipple in between her fingers as she pushed Jemma’s underwear aside, her middle finger circling Jemma’s clit.

A quivering breath left Jemma’s lungs as she tried to keep her focus on a game she had lost all interest in entirely.

Skye moved her fingers down to Jemma’s entrance, her other hand sliding up Jemma’s chest to the woman’s neck.

A reserved groan left Jemma’s lips when Skye’s fingers slid inside her, the controller in her hand dropping onto the sofa, one hand moving up to dig into Skye’s hair while the other gripped onto Skye’s wrist.

Skye almost didn’t stop but she did, her fingers still burying inside Jemma as she shook her head. “You are making this more difficult than it has to be.”

"Skye, please. I can’t concentrate." Jemma said in a needy whine and Skye caved, her teeth biting down roughly on Jemma’s shoulder as her fingers began moving again, wiggling and curling inside Jemma to hit all the spots that made Jemma squirm and moan.

Jemma let out a little squeal as her body went ridged and a wave of pleasure shot down her spine and through her body.

Skye kissed Jemma’s cheek, her fingers still working inside Jemma to ride her through her orgasm.

"Jeez, I never thought Smash Bros would get me laid." Jemma breathed as she sagged back against Skye, who chuckled breathily.

"You gotta stop cheating."

"If it means this happens, never."

"Well, can you at least stop cheating for today so that we can play a few matches before Bobbi gets done with work?"

"We should get dressed, too?"

Skye shook her head, buttoning up Jemma’s shirt. “Nah, you look good in my clothes.”

Jemma peered over her shoulder at Skye who smiled down at the Brit, planting a lingering kiss on the woman’s lips.

"Now," Skye picked up her controller, settling back against the sofa with Jemma still in between her leg. "Get your controller and prepare to lose."

—

Jemma jumped when she felt someone wrap their arms around, almost causing her to drop the liquid culture she had in her hand.

"Hey,"

"Skye! You could have cause a serious accident." Jemma huffed, setting her equipment down before turning to look at Skye. "What are you doing here?"

"Charming," Skye grinned. "Bobbi forgot her keys so I had to come down here with them and I thought I would come up and see my friend."

Jemma sighed, a little smile playing on her lips. “Sorry, I’ve had a bad day. You are actually the only person I wanna see right now.”

There was a warm feeling spreading across Skye’s chest at those words but the woman instantly put a stop to it, not even wanting to think about what it meant. “What’s wrong?”

"Everything just seems to be going wrong. My car packed in this morning so I had to get a bus to work, on a day were the rain just won’t let up, then I get here and the fridge had stopped working so the samples I had prepared were ultimately useless. They also ran out of Mac and cheese at lunch."

"You are having a rotten day. I can’t do much about the rain and Mac and cheese but I can stop by later to try and fix your car." Skye offered. "And I can bring over Mac and cheese."

"If you’re sure."

"Of course. Beside, Bobbi is working all night so is either that or sitting in alone watching the football game."

"Ok, we can watch the game after."

"What happened with the car?"

"It just wouldn’t turn over, the gadgets inside of the car wouldn’t even light up."

Skye nodded, leaning against the counter beside Jemma. “I’ll have a look, it’s probably just your battery or the alternator.”

"I didn’t know you know anything about cars."

"Not enough to classify me as a mechanic but I know my way around an engine." Skye shrugged a little.

"Skye, you shouldn’t be in here without at least a lab coat." Bobbi arched her eyebrow at her best friend. "You are more than aware of that."

"It was only a flying visit." Skye assured, giving Jemma a little wink as she pushed herself off the counter. "See you tonight, Jem."

Jemma watched Skye leave, her eyes dropping to the girls ass as she swayed her hips. Once Skye was out of sight Bobbi cleared her throat, catching Jemma’s attention and making the younger woman blush. “Nice ass, hasn’t she?”

"Bobbi," Jemma whined, rolling her eyes at Bobbi as she turned her attention back to her work.

"Hey, I’m straight not blind, Skye is hot."

"Skye is beautiful." Jemma agreed, turning on the gas and lighting her Bunsen burner.

"Are you both still sleeping together?"

"She hasn’t spoke to you about it?" Jemma frowned, turning the flame on blue.

"Not really." Bobbi shrugged. "It’s surprising, really, Skye is alway one for bragging but whenever I ask her about you guys she just shrugs and says you guys were still friends."

Jemma bit down on her bottom lip, tapping the pipette she had against the table before turning to look at Bobbi. “You don’t think she’s ashamed of it, do you?”

"Nah," Bobbi answered truthfully. "I think she just respects you to much to go around bragging about you."

"Oh. Ok, I just don’t want her to keep doing this if it’s not something she wants, you know? If she is bored she could just tell me so."

"Trust me, if Skye was bored of you you would know about. I’ve not seen Skye this chipper in a while, whatever you’re doing you’re doing it right." Bobbi said with a little arched eyebrow as she turned to leave the lab.

"Has she had anyone to your apartment?" Jemma asked as Bobbi walked towards the door.

"No, but that wouldn’t be against the rules of she did, would it?"

"No. No, of course not. I’m just curious, you know?" Jemma shrugged, turning her back to Bobbi.

"Well, it seems like you’re more than enough for her, if that’s any kind of consolation." Bobbi called over her shoulder as the lab doors shut leaving a blushing Jemma to finished her culturing.

—

Jemma was never one to be attracted to a bad boy, to the messy, greaser type. Everyone would moon over Danny from grease when she was a kid but not her. She preferred a boy with perfect hair and a nice suit. So god only knows why she currently couldn’t take her eyes off of Skye, who was dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a plain, light grey shirt, her hair was tied up messily and she had oil on her face and shirt.

"Yeah, the serpentine belt in your alternator is shot, you’re gonna need to buy a new one." Skye explained as she stood up straight, wiping her hands on the front of her shirt. "I can pick one up for you after work tomorrow and fit it for you, it shouldn’t take more than a half hour. I can also drive you to work in the morning."

"And how am I going to repay you for all that?" Jemma asked in a sultry tone, walking slowly towards Skye.

"I’m sure you can think of something." Skye smirks, her hand sliding around to the back pocket of Jemma’s jeans when the woman reached her.

"Is it strange that I fine greaser you ridiculously attractive?" Jemma tilted her head to the left, her hands sliding up to the back of Skye’s neck.

"About as strange as me finding scientist you ridiculously attractive." Skye replied coyly, ducking her head to kissed Jemma briefly. "Which, by the way, I had to use every little bit of self restraint I had to not just rip that lab coat right offa you today."

"As hot as that might have been, we have a lot of dangerous organisms in that lab." Jemma pushed herself up onto her toes to kiss Skye, her mouth falling open when Skye deepened the kiss. "And I don’t think Bobbi would appreciate that."

"I don’t wanna talk about my best friend right now." Skye reached behind her to unhatch the support and let the hood of the car fall closed.

"FItz is due soon," Jemma whispered but wrapped her legs around Skye’s waist when the younger woman lifted her off of her feet.

"I don’t wanna talk about _your_ best friend, either." Skye sat Jemma down on the hood of the car, her hands running up the womans jean clad thighs.

"What if he walks in on us?"

Skye pulled back, her hand moving to Jemma’s cheek as she chewed on her lip, running her thumb along Jemma’s bottom one. “We can stop,” Skye attempted to move back but didn’t get far before Jemma’s legs tightened around her waist. “Or we can’t?”

"We should, I feel like I should really be more concerned about my best friend walking in on me having sex."

"But you don’t?

"Kind of. Not enough for me to stop you."

"Atta girl," Skye purred against Jemma’s ear, dragging her teeth down Jemma’s neck to her collarbone as she set about unbuttoning the woman’s shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

"A carnival?" Skye arched her eyebrows at Jemma from the passenger seat. "You dragged me out of my nice warm house for a carnival?"

"Skye, carnivals are great." Fitz said from the back seat, leaning forward between the two front seats.

"Can it, Irish."

"I’m _Scottish_." Fitz huffed, falling back against the seat. "And you know that."

"Come on, Skye, carnivals are _fun_."

"Carnivals are full of hyper children on sugar rushes. We're adults, carnivals aren't for adults." Skye argued, twisting in her seat to glare at Bobbi. " And why didn’t _you_  tell me where we were going?"

“‘Cause you wouldn’t have came. Where did you think we were going anyway?”

"I thought I heard you mention ice cream to him," Skye jabbed her thumb in the direction of Hunter before huffing and falling back into her seat. "So I thought we were gonna get ice cream."

"We can get you some ice cream here," Jemma said, sliding her hand over Skye’s knee of the leg that was curled underneath her.

Skye rolled her eyes, turning away so Jemma couldn’t see the smile that had tugged its way onto her lips.

"You’re acting like a sulking child." Bobbi batted the back of Skye’s head. "Grow up."

"Do you _want_  me to act like a child?"

"Try it and I will treat you like one."

Skye laughed at that, her fingertips dancing across the back of Jemma’s hand.

"We can drop these three off and I can take you home if you want?"

Skye stared over at the side of Jemma’s head, smiling when Jemma glanced over at her and shook her head at the Brit. “Nah, it’s cool.”

"You sure? I won’t mind."

"I’m sure, we might just have fun." Skye said optimistically.

Skye optimism turned out to be entirely and completely wrong. The carnival was loud and Skye had been knocked into by four children and two adults.

The only silver lining about the night was Jemma. The way her face would light up as she played the games or when she actually won one of the game or how she jumped up into Skye’s arms with a little squeal when Skye won her the stuffed dog she had spent ages trying to win on her own. In Skye’s opinion it was rather scabby looking but Jemma loved it and that was what mattered.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Jemma asked, looking up at Skye who was distracted by the ground of guys over Jemma’s shoulder that seemed to be checking Jemma out. "Skye?"

"Mm?" Skye hummed, looking down at Jemma, glancing quickly at the group of men, one of which seemed to be making his way over to them. Skye slid her arm around Jemma’s shoulder possessively before she could really think about it, sending a glare to the man over Jemma’s shoulder before looking back at the woman. "Yeah, sure. Lets get ice cream."

Jemma smiled up at Skye, leaning more against her, her arms wrapping around the stuffed animal Skye had won her. “I’m sorry if you’re fed up with being here.”

"Nah, I’m not." Skye lied, reassuringly rubbing Jemma’s arm. "Besides, do you really think I could get fed up with you around?"

"Mm, guess not."

"Hey," Bobbi smiled at Jemma as she and Fitz walked up to them. "Why don’t you and Fitz go get us ice cream?"

"Um, ok." Jemma glanced unsurely up at Skye who smiled calmly down at her, giving her a little playful wink before removing her arm. Jemma handed Skye the stuffed dog and headed over to the ice cream stand with Fitz.

"That was rude, Bobbi." Skye snapped when Jemma and Fitz were out of ear shot, glaring at Bobbi. "Where’d Hunter go?"

"The restroom." Bobbi answered, waving her hand dismissively. "You were marking your territory." She hissed accusingly at Skye.

"What’re you talking about?"

"You saw those guys checking Jemma out and you put your arm around her."

"I was just preventing her from having to deal with some douche bag hitting on her."

"That’s not your choice to make!"

"Shut up." Skye hissed when she noticed Jemma and Fitz making their way over to them, smiling at Jemma when they reached them. "Everything good?"

"Their ice cream machine is broken." Jemma gave skye an apologetic smile. "But we can go to the ice cream parlour just along the street from my apartment if you want."

"It’s fine, I’m kind of over my craving for ice cream, anyway." Skye shrugged, glancing over at Bobbi who had decided to wander in the direction of the restrooms. "You’ve got people checking you out."

Jemma glanced over her shoulder, in the direction Skye had nodded in. “Oh god, the shirt is was to small for him.” Jemma murmured, whipping her head around with a panicked look in her eyes when the guy seemingly took Jemma looking at him as a sign and began making his was over. “He’s coming over.”

"Do you want him to come over?"

"Are you kidding? Of course not,"

"Then," Skye hummed coyly, taking a step towards Jemma. "Why don’t we show him you aren’t available?"

Jemma swallowed, staring up at Skye like a dear caught in headlights. “You mean…”

"It’s just another way of me helping you out." Skye shrugged a little, taking ahold of Jemma’s chin, her thumb brushing against Jemma’s bottom lip.

Jemma nodded, her eyes sliding closed as Skye leant forward.

Skye’s eyes remained open as their lips met. Jemma’s hands gripped onto Skye’s shirt as Skye levelled the man that was making his way over with a glare that turned into a little smirk when the guy stopped walking.

The women pulled apart with a soft pop, Skye’s eyes moving from the man who was now walking away from them to Jemma. “Crisis averted.”

"Thank you."

"It’s a pleasure, really."

"So this is what being a third wheel feels like." Fitz murmured from behind Skye making both women laugh.

"Don’t worry, Fitzy, I would do the same for you." Skye promised, patting Fitz’s shoulder.

"I can assure you I will never need your help like that." Fitz tutted.

"Careful, Fitz," Skye gasped playfully, coving her chest with her hand in faux hurt. "You could give a girl a complex."

"I’ll be waiting in the car." Fitz said to Jemma, playfully glaring at Skye as he headed towards the car park.

"Come on then," Skye tapped Jemma’s nose with the nose of Jemma’s stuffed dog that she had been holding. "You can take me back to yours and give me all the ice cream you have in your freezer."

* * *

 

Skye blindly reached for her phone, her eyes remaining on her laptop screen as she answered the phone and trapped it between her shoulder and her ear. “‘Ello?”

"Skye,"

"Hey, Fitzy, what’s up?" Skye asked, her fingers gliding across her keyboard.

"I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor?"

"Sure,"

"See, Jemma is sick, I think it might be the flu, but I can’t go and look after her because I have to go to work. I was wondering if you could go over and look after her. I told her to call you herself but she didn’t want to bother you."

"Of course," Skye answered instantly, not even thinking about the amount of workload she had to do. "Yeah, I will head over right now."

"Thanks, Skye. She’s really bad, Jemma never lets a sickness get her down but she couldn’t even get out of bed this morning."

"It’s no problem, really, Jemma is my friend." Skye packed up her laptop and grabbed her car keys from the counter. "Does she have any meds? I can pick some up on my way there."

"I’m not sure."

"Ok, I will pick some up anyway."

"Thanks, Skye. Jemma is ridiculously stubborn about stuff like this."

"No problem, buddy. I’ll see you later." Skye hung up the phone just as she got to her car, throwing her laptop and phone onto the passenger seat before getting in.

Skye drove to the drug store, picking up anything she saw with the word flu on it, then drove over to Jemma’s.

"Jem?" Skye called as she entered the woman’s house, making a b-line for the bedroom only to stop when she heard a groan come from the living room. Skye back tracked into the living room, smiling sympathetically at Jemma who was lying on the sofa, her face buried against the cushion. "Hey, kid."

"’m older than you." Jemma grumbled, her voice cracking as she spoke. "What’re you doin’ here?"

"Fitz called, said you needed a nurse." Skye explained, crouching down beside Jemma and pushed damp hair out of the woman’s face, palming her forehead to check her temperature. "I was gonna wear one of those sexy nurse costume but I figured being sick was torture enough."

"You could get sick."

"I won’t. I have the immune system of a shark." Skye assured, giving Jemma a playful smile, even if she was a little worried about how warm Jemma was. "I’m gonna go make you some soup and you can take whatever you want from this portable drug store I have here." Skye motioned to the bag beside her and leant forward to kiss Jemma’s forehead.

"Thank you, Skye." Jemma smiled thankfully, watching Skye as she stood up straight. "And sharks still get sick, you’re thinking of a hippo, they rarely get sick."

"Sure, Simmons, a hippo." Skye agreed with a fond roll of her eyes, heading off towards the kitchen to find soup to make Jemma.

Once Skye had made Jemma soup, tomato (Jemma’s favourite), she headed back into the living room where Jemma was still mostly in the same position save for the emptied out bag on the floor.

"Most of these aren’t of much use, Skye. The cold and flu tablets will be nice, though."

"Sorry, I just picked up anything that said flu on it." Skye shrugged sheepishly, setting the bowl of soup down on the table and helping Jemma sit up.

"It’s fine. I’m thankful, Skye."

"What’re friends for, eh?" Skye sat down beside Jemma, her eyes running over the pale woman’s face.

"How bad do I look?" Jemma asked, looking at Skye from behind drooping eyelids.

"You’re beautiful."

"You’re blind." Jemma scoffed.

"You are, even sick." Skye assured, reaching for the bowl of soup and handing it off to Jemma. "I kinda have a truck load of work to be doing, you don’t mind, do you?"

"Of course not, Skye."

Jemma slowly ate her soup while Skye got back to the work she had been doing, smiling when she felt Jemma lean against her side.

"Lie down." Skye offered, lifting the laptop off her lap and setting it on the arm of the sofa.

"Hm?" Jemma hummed sleepily, looking up at Skye. "Sorry?"

"Lie down," Skye repeated, patting her thighs.

Jemma laid down, resting her head on Skye’s lap and allowing her eyes to flutter closed at the sensation of Skye’s fingers running through her hair.

"Thank you, Skye." Jemma whispered sleepily.

"Any time, kid."

“‘M older than you.” Jemma grumbled.

Skye rolled her eye at Jemma, continuing to run her fingers through Jemma’s hair as she finished her work with one hand, at half the speed.

Jemma nodded off within minutes and Skye couldn’t help but smile at the soft little snore leaving Jemma’s lips, and that, to Skye, was normal, Jemma was cute. But once Skye realised she though Jemma was cute while she snored like a goddamn truck driver her hand stalled in Jemma’s hair because no, she can’t be thinking like that. Jemma was her friend and fuck buddy that was all. Nothing more and nothing less.

If that was all Jemma was to her then why did she get butterflies when Jemma called her up? Anticipation, it had to be, Jemma had Skye trained to expect sex whenever her name flashes on Skye’s phone. There was no way Skye was developing those kind of feels for Jemma. Skye didn’t _do_  feelings.

Anticipation. That’s what Skye would keep telling herself.

* * *

 

The next couple of weeks after Skye came to the realization that she might just have feelings for Jemma were torture. Everything Jemma did Skye found ridiculously fucking cute. In what universe is someone dropping gravy down themselves cute?

"Jem?" Skye called, walking a little further into the house, stopping mid-step when she noticed the man sitting on Jemma’s sofa. "Oh, sorry, I didn’t know you were busy." Skye said, hoping the quiver in her voice wasn’t noticeable.

"Skye, what are you doing here so late?" Jemma asked, jumping to her feet and away from the man.

"I just got done with work and thought I’d come by and see you." Skye offered, glancing at the pristine man on the sofa. "But you’re busy. I will see you some other time."

Skye quickly spun around on the balls of her feet and quickly stalked out of the house, ignoring Jemma as she called her name.

Skye rushed home, ignoring the aching that were spreading more and more across her chest the more she thought about what had just happened.

When she got home she made her way into her room and got changed, eyeing her own bed before leaving her room again and headed over to Bobbi’s room.

"Bobbi?" Skye peeked her head into the woman’s dark room. "Bob, you awake."

"No," Bobbi grumbled.

"Can I- I don’t wanna sleep on my own.."

"Come lie down." Bobbi sighed, reaching behind her and throwing back the duvet.

Skye didn’t hesitated, padding over to Bobbi’s bed and climbing it.

Both girls were quiet for a few minutes and Skye just took comfort in having her best friend so close to her.

"You just got back from Jemma’s, didn’t you?" Bobbi whispered through the darkness.

"Yeah," Skye agreed, her voice cracking as she spoke

"You’ve fallen in love with her, haven’t you?" Bobbi muttered and Skye feels like she was about to throw up.

"I didn’t mean to." Skye swallowed, turning to look at Bobbi when she heard the woman turn to face her.

"Skye, you can’t." Bobbi said sympathetically. "That’s not how these things work."

"Don’t you think I know that?"

"You have to call it off, Skye. Make up something about falling in love with someone else."

"Yeah, I think I’m gonna have to."

"Why Jemma? You’ve been with numerous girls, most of which would kill to date you but you fall for the one girl you can’t have."

"I don’t know. Jemma’s different, she’s special." Skye murmured, groaning to herself. "God, why her? Anyone but _her_."

"C’mere." Bobbi held her arms out, wrapping Skye up in a hug. "I’m sorry."

"What? No ‘I told you so’."

"Of course not." Bobbi whispered against the top of Skye’s head, gently rubbing her best friends back. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Go back in time and make it so I didn’t see Jemma with some chump with perfect hair."

"Your hair is somewhat perfect. When you brush it."

Skye laughed lightly against Bobbi’s chest.

"I know you said after that chick in high school that you wouldn’t cry over a girl again but…"

"That still stands." Skye interrupted, trying to swallow the tightness in her throat that told her, despite her rule, she was actually about to break down and start crying.

"Ok. I was just letting you know that it’s completely ok if you do cry a little."

"Well, I’m not going to." Skye argued, the quiver in her voice telling Bobbi otherwise.

"We can go out on Friday if you want to, find you a nice girl. Or at least one that will sleep with you."

"Like that’s a hard feat to accomplish." Skye chuckled, only to have the laugh turn into a choked out sob.

Bobbi didn’t react much, obviously expecting Skye to break down at some point, and just proceeded to run her fingers through Skye’s hair.

"I knew I should’ve said no. My gut was telling me not to agree when Jemma suggested it."

"Jemma suggested it?" Bobbi asked, sounding somewhat surprised. "I thought I would’ve been you."

"No, I was against it at first."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I had a hot British girl coming onto me, go figure."

"Mm, and your self restraint is hardly high, is it?"

"Not when it comes to pretty girls."

"It is your one downfall," Bobbi murmured, stroking Skye’s hair. "You’ll be ok. Soon, eventually."

"I know. It just kinda hurts."

"Cake helps with that. Cake and chocolate."

"And alcohol."

"A lot of alcohol." Bobbi agreed, "We will go out Friday night, yeah?"

"I will call Carter, I’m sure she will be up for it, too."

"Darcy and Gwen, too. It will be a girls night."

"Jemma would be gutted if she found out we all went out without her. I don’t want you or anyone to choose sides, I plan on taking a few weeks to get over this then I will be friends with Jemma again."

"We won’t pick sides I just happen to know Jemma is working late tomorrow night."

"Just don’t act weird around her, she might know something is up then."

"I won’t." Bobbi promised. "Do you think that if Jemma liked you back you would like her as much?"

"This isn’t about wanting what I can’t have, Bobbi. I wish it was, then maybe I wouldn’t feel like this."

"I just had to ask."

Skye just nodded against Bobbi’s chest, her fingers playing with the fabric of Bobbi’s shirt.

"I know you’re hurting but I’ve not long got done with a double shift you don’t mind if I crash, do you?"

"No, of course not. I just wanted the comfort of having you here." Skye muttered against Bobbi’s collarbone.

"I’m always here for you, you know that."

"Yeah I know." Skye agreed before rolling her eyes and gentle knocking Bobbi’s arm. "Alright, enough of this sappy crap and get some rest."

"You will have to speak to Jemma tomorrow, though." Bobbi muttered sleepily.

"I will. I will stop by her place tomorrow morning before she heads out to work."

"Good luck."

Skye just hummed, taking comfort in the hand rubbing her back, at least until Bobbi fell asleep, then she took comfort in the sound of Bobbi’s breath on the top of her head.

* * *

Jemma look surprised, and also looked somewhat sheepish, when she opened the door. “Skye, hey.”

"Hey, how are you?" Skye asked, walking past Jemma and into the house.

"I’m good." Jemma answered. "And about last night, that guy, he wasn’t anything. A friend of mine set us up together. I was just being nice, he went home not even an hour after you showed up, then left."

"You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Jem." Skye chuckled.

Jemma’s body sagged with relief. “So, we’re good?”

Skye smiled reassuringly, “Always, Jemma.”

"Ok, good." Jemma grinned, stepping closer to Skye, only for it to drop off her lips when Skye stepped back.

Skye shook her head lightly. “I think I’m done, Jem.” Skye said with a little frown, lifting her eyes from the ground to Jemma and shrugged. “I don’t wanna do this anymore.”

"Oh," Jemma breathed, sounding disappointed. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. I just- I think I’m falling in love with someone."

"Oh, that’s great." Jemma smiled, not nearly as brightly as Skye had seen her smile before.

"Yeah." Skye gave Jemma a little smile, stepping forward and pressing a lingering kiss to Jemma’s lips. "You’re beautiful, clever, sweet, perfect. You’re gonna find a good guy who will treat you like the princess you are."

"Skye," Jemma breathed, staring up at Skye with cloudy eyes. Jemma seemed to rethink whatever she was planning on saying in favor of smiling. "I’m happy for you."

"Thanks." Skye smiled, trying to not sound as choked up as she was beginning to feel. "I’ll see you soon, yeah?"

"Of course. We are still friends, aren’t we?"

"Yes. Of course." Skye smiled at Jemma and nodded, walking by past the woman back towards the door.

"I heard you and the girls are all going out on Friday?"

"Yeah, you coming?" Skye asked, her eyes remaining in the door knob as her hand curled around it.

"I can’t, I’m working."

"Oh, next time then." Skye offered, opening the door to Jemma’s apartment.

"Bye, Skye."

"Yeah, see you around, Jem." Skye threw a smile over her shoulder at Jemma before allowing the door to close, the smile instantly leaving her lips as she left Jemma’s apartment building with a smothering feeling in her chest.

* * *

 It ended up just Skye and Sharon the on Friday, Bobbi was forced to work, something happened with Peter that resulting on Gwen canceling and Darcy was to hung over from the night before to even think about going out again.

Both woman just decided to stay in Skye’s house instead of going out, both of them relaxing on Skye’s bed, eating ice cream and watching old movies.

Skye could tell Sharon was being quieter and _nicer_  then usual.

"You should tell her." Sharon suggested out of the blue and Skye huffed out a laugh, partially because Sharon was nuts to think she could and partially because it took her so long to actually say something.

"Incase you haven’t noticed, Carter, she’s straight."

"A straight girl doesn’t sleep with another woman. Sure, once a lapse in judgment, twice is curiosity but more than that? That’s questionable."

"It wasn’t like that. It wasn’t, like, romantic. It was about doing stuff we’ve never done before, about having a release." Skye explained, leaning back on the bed beside Sharon, clasping her hands over her stomach.

"Well, at least you aren’t like my aunt. Back in the late forties being gay wasn’t a thing people would talk about, nobody believed it was a thing and if you came out as gay you’d be shipped off somewhere to get ‘fixed’."

"You’re aunt was gay?" Skye frowned.

"Bisexual, she dated men but after the war she moved to Manhattan and she met a waitress. She told me about her once when I was a teenager, you could _see_  the love in her eyes."

"What happened?"

"She was fighting against the world already, to everyone she was just a ‘dame’, nobody took her seriously as an agent. She didn’t want to have to fight for something else."

"So she gave up?"

"No. She tried to push the girl away but she said Angie was resilient. They eventually got together, in secret of course. But you and I both know, how well can you really date someone when you’re an agent?" Sharon sighed. "They broke up when SHELD was formed, Peggy had to go to the headquarters in D.C, Angie said she would go with her, she was packed and ready, too, but Peggy left without saying goodbye, didn’t give her the chance to completely uproot her life."

"You should find out the girls full name and call her up, I’m sure your aunt would love to see her."

"Yeah, maybe." Sharon hummed. "But that’s not the point, Skye. What’s I’m saying is people are a lot more fluid in their sexuality these days."

"What about you?" Skye teased, grinning playfully over at Sharon.

"In your dreams." Sharon huffed, rolling her eyes at Skye. "You can try and joke about it, Skye. But you’re mad on her, you need to decided what to do before you end up hurt."

"I think I am going to take Bobbi’s advice."

"Which was?" Sharon asked, turning to rest her chin on Skye’s shoulder.

"Get over it." Skye glanced down at Sharon before returning her eyes to the tv and shrugged she shoulder that Sharon wasn’t lying on. "Jemma isn’t gonna like me back, there’s no way."

"If you’re sure about that but if you aren’t sure, if you think there’s even a little chance that Jemma might like you back, I would go for it."

"There isn’t a chance."

Sharon nodded, taking ahold of Skye’s hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

They lapsed into silence, Sharon’s head comfortable resting on Skye’s shoulder as a way of silent comfort.

"Seriously, though, you should find that girl for your aunt."

"I think I might look her up but if the girl is married there’s really no point."

"What was her name?"

"Angela Martinelli, I’m sure." Sharon recalled. "You gonna use your mad computer skills to find her."

"If the woman has ever owned a phone or used a credit card I will find her."

Sharon nodded, “I’m sorry about Jemma.”

"How did you even know?"

"Everyone knows. Well, everyone knows something is up with you both. One minute you’re both all over each other then today everything was awkward when you stopped by the playground. I just know you well enough to know something else was up other than you both got into an argument."

"God, that doesn’t make me feel pathetic." Skye sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You aren’t pathetic, Skye. We’ve all been there, falling for something we really shouldn’t."

"This is the reason I never spend more than a few weeks with someone. I don’t like getting attached, you know? Getting attached makes you vulnerable to getting hurt."

"It’s also the only way you will ever find anyone who loves you like you love them."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Nah. I’ve liked someone a whole lot, guy I met in the academy but her turned out to not be who I thought he was." Sharon shrugged.

"Asshole?" Skye asked.

"HYDRA agent."

"Aw, jeez, that’s rough."

"Mm, that hurt a lot and I wasn’t even in love with him so I have no idea what you’re going through."

"I should order us pizza." Skye said, waiting for Sharon to move her head before getting up.

"Why don’t we just go out? Just the two of us."

Skye chewed the inside of her cheek thoughtfully, flipping her phone over in her hand.

"You know what? Yeah, let’s go. I’m not gonna sit around and mope while Jemma dates guys with stupid hair."

"That’s the spirit! Get dressed then we will head over to mine."  Sharon grinned, bounding off the bed.

* * *

 

Jemma marched up the path to Skye’s house, it was early in the morning but Jemma had just finished one of the longest shifts she had even done in her life and all she could think about during the entire experiment was why the hell Skye was continuously brushing her off.

Jemma lifted her hand to knock on the door but stopped when the door opened, revealing a slightly disheveled blonde woman.

The woman narrowed her eyes at Jemma before shrugged. “She said she was single.”

Jemma frowned, turning to watch the woman leave before heading into the house.

"Did you forget something?" A completely naked Skye asked, not turning to look at Jemma as she rifled through her fridge.

"I guess I did," Jemma answered carefully, her eyes running down Skye’s body as she licked her lips.

Skye’s head shot up to Jemma, “Jemma, sorry. I thought you were… The girl that just left.”

"What was her name?"

"Uh, Shannon. Maybe Jessica."

Jemma chuckled humourlessly at Skye’s indifferent little shrug. “You dumped me to sleep with someone else?” Jemma snapped, picking up Skye’s shirt from the back of the sofa and throwing it at the woman.

"I didn’t dump you, Jemma. We were never together." Skye argued, pulling on the shirt and leaning back against the counter, uncapping her bottle of water.

"But I thought what we had going was good,"

"It was alright but nothing lasts forever."

"Why are you being such a jackass?"

"I’m not being a jackass, I’m being real here." Skye rolled her eyes, sighing to herself.

"You’ve been different recently. You’ve been ignoring me, you aren’t nearly as friendly as the Skye I was friends with."

Skye noticed Jemma’s throat bobble, a tell tail sign that she was about to cry. Skye ignored it, though, moving to put her water back in her fridge.

She turned to Jemma once she had closed the fridge. “What do you want for me, Jemma?”

"I just want me friend back!" Jemma snapped, her voice breaking as she willed herself not to cry. "I miss you, Skye. Please."

Skye jerked back when Jemma reached out to touch her arm, shaking her head and lifting her eyes to gaze apologetically at Jemma. “I can’t. I’m sorry.”

"What did I do?"

"You suggested that we sleep together!" Skye snapped. "You started this, before this bright fucking idea of you’re I had no idea I had feelings for you."

"You what?"

"Don’t act like you don’t fucking know." Skye scoffed. "Everyone knows, do you know how pathetic that makes me feel."

"How is this my fault?"

"Because it was your twisted idea!" Skye pointed at Jemma. "You suggested we, two _friends_ , sleep together."

"I thought it would be fun, ok? I didn’t know I was going to go and develop feelings for you."

"And you said you were… Wait, what?" Skye frowned.

"I thought I was straight, Skye, then I started to get these feelings. I didn’t fully understand them until that day you came to look after me. I was so confused, I mean I felt different that first night but I thought that was just because I had just had the greatest sex of my life."

"It was pretty great." Skye agreed with a little smirk.  

"Can we just go back to how it was before all of this?" Jemma pleaded.

"Do you think you can? ‘Cause I don’t."

"I don’t either."

"How about this;" Skye said carefully, taking a few steps closer to Jemma. "We don’t do that and I take you on a date tomorrow?"

Jemma blinked, obviously shocked at Skye’s words, and gave a little, rigid nod. “Yes,” Jemma cleared her throat when her voice came out way higher than anticipated. “Yes, that would be lovely.”

"It would be," Skye agreed, stepping right into Jemma’s personal space and gently taking ahold of the Brits chin. "I’m gonna kiss you now, ok?"

Jemma nodded quickly, eagerly, releasing a breath through her nose when Skye kissed.  

It was short, maybe a few seconds before Skye pulled back, smiling down at Jemma as she stroked her jaw. “I thought you weren’t gay.”

"I’m not. Just for you." Jemma answered because it was true, she had never looked at another woman like this.

"There’s a word for that,"

"Yeah?"

"Skyesexual." Skye answered with a cheeky little grin, laughing when Jemma thumped her on the arm.

"You’re a jerk."

"A cute jerk," Skye corrected.

"A cute jerk," Jemma agreed, grabbing Skye’s shirt and pulling her into a searing kiss. "But a jerk no less."

"We didn’t even sleep together." Skye admitted making Jemma frown in confusion. "The girl and I. I thought I could but I couldn’t stop thinking about you, then I called her Jemma and it was done for sure." Skye laughed nervously.

"You don’t have to explain yourself."

"No, I do. You made me want to be a better person, Jem, I don’t wanna be that girl who goes out and sleeps with anything with a pulse and boobs. I just want one girl, two including Bobbi, she will be mad if I don’t include her. As Sharon’s aunt says, she was also recently reunited with a woman she has been in love with for years, cute story, I will tell you later, you’re my best girl."

"You are such a charmer when you want to be, aren’t you?"

"Honey, you’re the one who called me charming."

"Yeah are. But you should also put some pants on."

"Or," Skye arched her eyebrows at Jemma, her hands sliding around the Brits waist, her thumbs hooking around the waistband of the her jeans.  "You should take yours off."

"Mm, I like that idea better," Jemma grinned, her hands sliding up around Skye’s shoulders into the hair on the back of her neck.

"Then, my lady, I would be more than happy to help you with that." Skye hiked Jemma’s legs up around her waist and to Jemma’s credit she didn’t squeal like she did the first time couple of times. "But first, let me help you into the bedroom."

"You really are a gent."

"Anything for you, ma’am." Skye grinned, tilting her head back to kiss Jemma’s mouth and across her cheek, whispering into Jemma’s ear, "You’re beautiful."

"So are you," Jemma cupped Skye’s cheeks, planting a kiss on Skye’s nose. "And I think I’m falling in love with you."

Skye drew in a breath, her eyes jumping between Jemma’s, like she was trying to figure out if Jemma really meant it. “I know I am.”

Jemma laughed, pulling Skye into a sloppy kiss. “I think we done all this backwards.”

"We got here in the end, though."

"And where is here, exactly?" Jemma asked carefully.

"Me taking you to bed then me taking you to dinner, maybe a movie. Then whatever else happens in the future."

"What do you want to happen?" Jemma whispered.

"I kinda want us to move in together, eventually, maybe get a dog. I want us to have nights where we lounge around on the sofa and eat ice cream while we watch dumb movies. I also want us to have nights where the sex is so great the one or both of us can hardly walk the day after." Skye gave Jemma a little grin, kissing the underside of Jemma’s chin before burying her face in the British woman’s neck. "I want to do everything we’ve been doing with the additional parks of telling anyone who hits on you to back off and being able to think of a future with you without it hurting."

"I want those things, too."

A huge grin stretched across Skye’s lips at those words. “Then how about we start off with a nice night in bed?”

"That sounds like a fabulous idea."

Skye hummed in agreement, tilting her head up to kiss Jemma. “Then lets get started.”


End file.
